Mixed Blood
by Renkuzo
Summary: After getting banished. After 5 years Naru is needed by her village again with a different appearance. Bad Summary I know!. A FemNaru fic It's added a little Humor but it's a Femnaru/Sasu on later chapters.
1. Banishment

This is my first fic so no flames at the review (if I get some reviews)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**This is a Femnaru fic so if you don't like it then don't read it at all.**

Summary:  
>Naru getting banished after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of Death she discovers her family secrets.<p>

**-LINE BREAK-**

_Banishment_

It was raining at the Valley of Death and there you can see two figures lying in the middle of the statues.

"Sasuke you don't need to do this!" said the first figure.

"I need to do this to attain power Naru you know this" said Sasuke.

"We can help you with that just don't go to the Hebi-teme!" said Naru

"You can help me with that by letting me kill you Naru!"said Sasuke.

After that said Sasuke started creating the hand seals for Chidori.

"Then let's see if I can stop you after this battle!" said Naru charging her Rasengan.

In the middle of the Valley you can see two figures(again) but this time they were next to each other

but Sasuke's hand was plunged through Naru's chest.

"Ne Sasuke, this is it right?" said Naru coughing up blood into the river.

"I always thought of you as a friend Naru, this is goodbye"said Sasuke then he left.

Naru by then was walking to Konoha with her jacket zipped up to her neck.

She was greeted by Tsunade with her apprentice Shizune.

"Hey Obaa-chan, I failed in getting Sasuke back" After that she went unconcious.

Tsunade became worried and hurried to Naru seeing that her jacket was soaking with blood.

"Shizune get a surgery room ready we need to operate on Naru quickly!"said Tsunade with a worried expression on her face.

'I will not lose another one' thought Tsunade as she quickly created the handseals needed for the surgery.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Ughhh, where am I?" said Naru waking up.

What she saw was white ceiling and white walls.

'The Hospital' thought Naru.

She knew because this is the place were she usually goes after a beating.

Then the door opened revealing Tsunade worn out.

"Hey gaki, how are you?" asked the Godaime

"How long was I out? And how are the others?" questioned Naru

"You were out for 10 hours and Shikamaru is fine with only minor injuries left. Neji is in his room resting because of chakra exhaustion and I just finished with Choji's surgery he is now sent to his room for some rest. But you had the worse condition." said Tsunade.

Then suddenly Naru started sobbing.

"Obaa-san, I'm sorry I didn't bring Sasuke back!" said Naru tears still falling from her cheeks.

"It's okay Naru, there's always next time" said Tsunade hugging the blonde rubbing her back comfortably.

"There won't be a next time" a voice broke Naru out of her sobbing.

The door opened revealing the few members of the Council.

"The Council decided that Naru Uzumaki must be banished from Konoha" said Koharu

"She has done too much damage to Konoha therefore to stop the chaos within the village the only solution to this problem is banishment." said one random Council member.

"She will leave today af-"

"You can't let her leave now!" said Tsunade "She is weak right now with her current condition"

"As we said she would leave right now she will be discharged right now and only have 1 hour left to pack" with that said the Council left the room leaving not letting Tsunade answer back.

"Damn the council for doing these they are doing things without the consent of the Hokage,

"Dammit I'm the Hokage and I'm the one who should be approving of the decisions!" roared Tsunade.

"It's okay Obaa-san, I'll start packing my things up" said Naru standing up but failed.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Naru was at in front of the gates with Tsunade.

Only Tsunade and the Council knows about Naru's banishment.

"So this is it oba-san?" asked Naru

"Yes, Naru always know that I always cared for you like my own daughter" said Tsunade

For the last time they hugged each other goodbye

Naru left Tsunade crying she will never forget her surrogate mother.


	2. Reunion

This is my first fic so no flames at the review (if I get some reviews)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**This is a Femnaru fic so if you don't like it then don't read it at all.**

Summary:  
>Naru getting banished after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of Death she discovers her family secrets.<p>

All the Rookie 9 are ages 19 except for Naru she is 18 years old.

**-LINE BREAK-**

_Reunion_

_Time Skip 5 years._

On top of the Hokage tower of Konoha was the Hokage with Team 8, Team 7 (minus Naru),

and Team 10.

_Sasuke is back in Konoha after 3 years and killed Orochimaru._

"You know what to do?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, retrieve Naru if she does not cooperate we take her against her will." said a red eyed woman named Kurenai Yuhi.

"Very well, You may leave now and finish this mission as fast as possible"

"Hai" said all the people in the office.

After they have left Tsunade tossed a Sake bottle at the corner.

As it flew it was caught by a hand at the corner.

"You happy that she will be back after 5 years?" asked the shadowed man.

"Yes I am very happy that she will be coming back after 5 years glad that I saw a loophole through those thick-minded people of what you call the Council" said Tsunade.

"My spy network can't even find her how can you find her?" asked the man

"Don't worry Jiraiya, with team 8 they can find her with the Byakugan and the nose of an Inuzuka."

"Let's find out then, time for me to do some "researching" for my famous novels." said the now identified man name Jiraiya

Then out of nowhere Jiraiya got hit in the forehead with a desk

He flew out of the tower with a desk in tow on his head

"PERVERT!" yelled Tsunade.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Are you sure we're gonna find her?" asked Hinata

"I'm sure we're gonna find her! We have you and me in this team so we have a chance" said Kiba

"Don't worry Hinata-chan we're gonna find Naru. We all miss her badly" said Ino

"We won't ***munch* **let her ***munch* **out of our ***munch* **sight again" said Choji

All were chatting how they would retrieve Naru except for Team 7 and their leader.

**-LINE BREAK-**

You can see a deeply covered figure walking to Suna.

**At the Gates of Suna**

"Halt!, who goes there?" asked the guard

"I'm here to visit the Kazekage of Suna for important reasons." said the covered figure

They inspected the stranger trying to find his/her village headband but none.

"Which village are you from?" asked the guards.

"I came from a civilian village which have no ninjas nor mercenaries"said the figure.

"You may pass" said the guard

"Someone follow him/her, she might do something." said another guard.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Where do we start searching for Naru?" asked Sakura.

"Let's try Suna we should ask Gaara if he knows where to find Naru" said Kakashi

"Hn" (guess who)

"We should split up in teams to search in different villages" said Kurenai

"Team 10 should go to Iwa then Team 8 should search at Suna with us" said Kakashi

"Troublesome.." said Shikamaru

"Time to find our energetic blond" said Sakura

Then they went their seperate ways to find Naru.

**-LINE BREAK-**

At the Kazekage Tower

"Hello Kazekage-sama" said the stranger

"Hello Stranger-san, may I ask you what you wanted to do here at Suna" said Gaara

"I'm just here to meet an old friend" said the stranger

"If that what is you seek then tell me the name of your friend to let me call them" said Gaara

"My friend's name is - "

"Kazekage-sama!, Konoha-nins are here for an urgent meeting with you"said the assistant panting

"Let them in"

"Hai"

"Sorry for the interruption Stranger-san please seat for a while"said Gaara

"Hai"

As the Konoha-nins entered the room they noticed a covered figure sitting in front of the Kazekage.

"We apologize for the sudden intrusion but Kazekage-sama we are in search for Naru" said Kakashi

After the sentence everyone noticed the Stranger stiffen.

"We ask for your help to search Suna if we can find her here."

"If you may excuse me but I must leave" said the Stranger

"No you can't leave stranger-san, I think you know something about Naru" said Gaara looking sternly at the standing figure almost near the door.

"Uhmm what are you talking about?" questioned the stranger.

"Show us your face" ordered Gaara

"Uhhhh I can't do that because I have many scars that will disgust you. Yup scar that will disgust you he he he." chuckled the stranger nervously.

'There's something familiar with this guy' thought everyone

"We are trained ninja so we are used to scars." said Kakashi

"Ok then if you say so" said the stranger holding the hood.

After the stranger removed the hood everyone was looking at the girl infront of them.

"Tell us your friend's name then your name" asked Gaara.

"Uhmmmm... my friend's name is Sabaku Gaara and my name is you can guess it." said the stranger.

"I only have one friend and her name is Naru Uzumaki and she was banis-"

Gaara suddenly stopped talking after taking a look at the stranger.

Blonde hair, blue eyes that put the ocean to shame, three whisker marks on each cheek.

"NARU!" everyone shouted

"Yes?" asked Naru

"It is you dobe" said Sasuke

Kakashi observed Naru for seconds then "Hmmm you've grown into a beautiful young lady may I see your breast size?"

**BOOM**

"HENTAI!" shouted Sakura punching Kakashi straight in the face.

Everyone was was looking at gaping hole through 5 walls created by Sakura.

Kakashi was down. Then Naru did something.

She took a stick then poked curiosly at Kakashi's leg.

"Is he dead?" asked Naru.

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL ALL BE TOLD FROM NARU'S JOURNEY AND ELSE**

**Cliffhanger maybe?..**

**No flames if you may. **


	3. Memories

This is my first fic so no flames at the review (if I get some reviews)

****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.****

****This is a Femnaru fic so if you don't like it then don't read it at all.****

Summary:  
>Naru getting banished after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of Death she discovers her family secrets.<p>

All the Rookie 9 are ages 19 except for Naru she is 18 years old.

Kyuubi here is a girl just so you know

'thoughts'

_Italics are the flashback or memories._

"**Kyuubi talking"**

On with the story now

**-LINE BREAK-**

_Memories_

_I was crying day and night because of my banishment. In a hotel room all alone no one to depend to._

_I suddenly stopped crying when I heard a voice in my head._

"_**Kit, You must stop crying now it, Crying will never change anything."**_

"_But where must I go know?" "I don't have any money left to stay in a room like this"_

"_**Train then take missions from villages except for Suna and Konoha"**_

_**-**_**LINE BREAK-**

"_You will always be weak in my eyes dobe"_

_I woke up after those words. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was crying in my sleep._

_My dream to be the Hokage was now destroyed after the banishment but I now have a new dream to achieve._

_To avoid Konoha was my first goal. But I'm still looking for my purpose._

_Then after that said she went crying again._

"_**Kit, why are you crying again?"**_

"_I miss them Kyuubi, I missed them so much it breaks my heart"_

"_**Don't cry anymore kit, I'll train you in your mindscape while your sleeping. We will start tommorrow."**_

"_Hai"_

_**-**_**LINE BREAK-**

**Present**

Everyone was in a hotel in Suna resting after their trip.

"So Naru how was your journey?" asked Sakura

"Oh nothing special keep going to places here and there, you know?" said Naru

"You met someone Naru?" asked Sakura

"Yeah a lot" said Naru blushing 'But I only love one person' thought Naru sadly

Hinata saw Naru getting depressed then asked "Naru what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Naru

"Then why do you look so down?" asked Sakura

"Because the person I like doesn't even find me interesting." said Naru

**-LINE BREAK-**

"_Hey Kyuubi what are you going to teach me?"_

"_**First of all change your mindscape into something else so I can train you"**_

"_How can I do that?"_

"_**Kit this is your mindscape just think of the surroundings then it will change itself"**_

_Naru began thinking deeply of a forest with a huge lake in the middle of the forest_

"_**There much better" "Will start with your physical training. Wear this weights each weight carry 25 pounds each.I'll add 5 pounds after a week"**_

"_**Then jog around the lake 20 laps then jog on the lake 20 laps each"**_

_'Help me!' thought Naru_

_**-**_**LINE BREAK-**

"_**Tell me kit why didn't you hit a vital point on your last attack on the Uchiha?"**_

"_I can't kill him" was the simple reply_

"_**Why can't you kill him?"**_

"_Because he's my friend" said Naru blushing ' but I don't want to be just friends'_

"_**Kit, you know that I can read your thoughts like an open book right?"**_

"_Yes I know that, so why are you saying that?"_

"_**I know you love him"**_

_Naru was jogging at her mindscape then she suddenly tripped after those word were said._

"_What are you saying!" asked Naru blushing madly_

"_**Admit it you love him don't you?"**_

_Naru was mumbling something that can't be heard_

"_**What was that?"**_

"_I said Yes I love him so what?, He doesn't even acknowledge me"_

"_**Don't worry there are lots of guys out there just for you"**_

_****-LINE BREAK-**  
><strong>_

_After 1 year of physical training they changed to mental training._

"_**Alright Naru time for your next training."**_

"_Yes! Finally am I going to learn super cool jutsus now?"_

"_**No"** was the big answer_

"_Then what?"_

"_**I want you to play shogi with me"**_

"_Why?" whined Naru_

"_**So you can formulate a plan when or during fighting"**_

"_Fine" grumbled Naru_

"_**We'll stop playing after you beat me 10 times in a row"**_

"_Hai"_

_**-**_**LINE BREAK-**

_**After 3 months**_

"_Yes! I finally won against you 10 times in a row!"_

"_**Very well then time for your jutsu training, but first you need to have a change of clothes that orange monstrosity is bad enough."**_

"_I don't wanna" whined Naru_

"_**Do you want me to burn your clothes right now?"**_

"_Ok ok, I'll get new clothes." said Naru defeated._

_**After getting the new clothes they trained for 1 year again then**_

**-LINE BREAK-**

_**The next 1 year Naru just sparred with people while doing missions**_

_**During her mission of taking care of an old man.**_

"_Come here young lady I want to give you something." said there old man_

"_Hai"_

"_Do you know the sharingan young lady?" asked the old man_

"_Yes they are the famous kekkai genkai of the Uchihas at Konoha but they got massacred but with only 1 survivor left" said Naru_

"_I will give these to you as my thanks for all your help" then the old man's eyes change into to a pinwheel shaped in the center of his eyes._

"_You have the sharingan?" asked a shocked Naru_

"_Yes I left the village when I was young because of the clan's stoic attitude and it's rules of being an uchiha."_

_Then the old man touched the forehead of Naru after a few passing moments the old man fell dead in the floor._

"_Thank you old man for everything you've done for me" said Naru crying._

_**-**_**LINE BREAK-**

"So you want me to go back to Konoha?" asked Naru

"Yes"

"And if I refuse?"

"You get dragged back by us against your will"

"Then I refuse"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Then let settle this who do you want to fight against to Naru?"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Team 10.

"Kakashi we can't find Naru in Iwa then we-"said Shikamaru but stopped seeing blonde hair.

"NARU!" then Ino glomped Naru in a "death" hug.

"Ackk! Ino can't – bre.." said Naru turning purple.

"What did you say Naru?"

They all saw Naru unconsious.

**-LINE BREAK-**

_I found myself unconscious by then after doing a mission._

"_Ku Ku Ku" was all I heard. I can't remember how this happened but I got captured._

_"Hello there Naru-chan." said the unknown figure._

_"Who are you?" _

_"How strong did that attack hit you to forget who I am Naru-chan?" asked the unknown figure._

_I opened my eyes to see a pale white man with long hair and snake-slit eyes with a very long tongue._

_"Orochimaru" I whispered_

_"Good now you remember who I am."now identified Orochimaru._

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"Oh since you have fast regenerating abilities due to Kyuubi. I will turn you into my human experimentation."_

_"I will never be one of your experiments!"_

_"Oh you don't have a choice Naru-chan."_

_After that everything went black._

_I woke up in a prison cell my left eye was bandaged and it hurts._

_"Oh I see that you are awake Naru-chan" said Orochimaru_

_"What the hell did you do to my eye!" I shouted_

_"You will soon know enough"_

**_-_LINE BREAK-**

_I spent a whole month in the cell doing nothing but sleeping and eating but every week I had a daily check up to what I don't know._

_Then one day the door opened revealing Orochimaru not my daily nurse._

_"Well Naru-chan let's see the results of the operation put some chakra into your left eye"_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Because if you didn't I'll keep using you as a experiment and a "stress-reliever" to my men."said Orochimaru with a smirk._

_"You wouldn't" _

_"Yes I would, now do what I ordered"_

_I did what he said and what happened was I saw his chakra in his body._

_"Ku Ku Ku perfect" "You will make a perfect breeding stock for my army"_

_"What did you do to my eye!"_

_"Oh nothing I just implanted the eyes of a Hyuuga into one of your eyes."_

_Then after that I was transferred into a bedroom after that I was chained with chakra restrains to a bed. Naked._

_"You will have my child as the first soldier of my army" said Orochimaru_

_He coughed up then left the room to get his medicines._

_I waited for my doom to come but after a few hours he never came back._

_Then the chakra restraints dissolved._

_I heard someone yelling that Orochimaru was dead._

_I sighed in relief that I wasn't going to be a breeding stock._

**_-_LINE BREAK-**

**Everyone was now in a clearing in Suna.**

"So you refuse to come back to Konoha?" asked Kakashi

"Pretty much , Yes I refuse" said Naru

"Then we have no choice but to force you to come back with us pick you-"

Kakashi was cut off with Naru's voice.

"I choose Team 7,8,10 to fight me." said Naru

"Ok guys we only need to capture Naru" said Shikamaru.

**END FOR NOW**

**FIGHT SCENE WILL BE ON NEXT CHAPTER..**


	4. The Fight

This is my first fic so no flames at the review (if I get some reviews)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**This is a Femnaru fic so if you don't like it then don't read it at all.**

Summary:  
>Naru getting banished after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of Death she discovers her family secrets.<p>

All the Rookie 9 are ages 19 except for Naru she is 18 years old.

Kyuubi here is a girl just so you know

'thoughts'

_Italics are the flashback or memories._

"**Kyuubi talking"**

On with the story now

**-LINE BREAK-**

_The Fight_

"So which team do I fight first?" asked Naru

"You'll fight us first!" said Kiba "arf arf" barked Akamaru in approval.

"Fight me like you intend to kill me ok?" "I hate to be the one killing" said Naru

"I'm staying out of this fight"said Shino

"Why?" asked Kiba

"My bugs are telling me not to fight Naru" said Shino

"Hinata and Kiba are going to fight Naru then" said Kakashi

"Fight!"

"Akamaru! **Juujin Bunshin**** (Beast-Man Clone)**" shouted Kiba doing the handseals.

"Byakugan!"

Naru just stood there watching them change into their battle-stances while she just stood like nothing happened.

Kiba being the impatient one did one familiar jutsu

"**Gatsuga!**" yelled Kiba then both Akamaru and Kiba charged forward to Naru.

Naru got hit then flew away a few miles.

"Tch, is that all you got Naru?" asked Kiba

"Kiba that hurts a lot you know?" said Naru moving out of the clearing without a scratch.

"Kiba be careful I can see a lot of strange chakra coming out of Naru and She has a genjutsu on her." warned Hinata.

"Hai"

Then again Kiba charged Naru using taijutsu.

Kiba was giving a barrage of fist to Naru which she dodged all of it.

Hinata was next to attack using **Jyuuken**

Hinata was trying to hit all of Naru's tenketsu points but she dodged it all like Kiba's attack.

"**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou**" said Hinata forming a sphere around herself and Naru.

"Tsk tsk, Hinata using a deadly Jutsu already" said Naru from behind.

'How did she get there?' thought Naru

"Hinata!" shouted Kiba attacking Naru using Gatsuga.

"Thanks Kiba." said Hinata

"We should devise a plan against Naru, she hasn't used any jutsus yet" said Kiba

"Hai"

"I'll distract Naru and you attack her from her blind spot" said Kiba

"Hai, be careful" said Hinata

"**Dainamikku Maakingu!(Dynamic Marking )**" shouted Kiba

"Gross! Kiba! Get your dog pee off me!" said Naru grossed and shocked at the same time.

"**Juuho Soushiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist** )**" **said Hinata with chakra lion-heads on her hands.

"**Kahen Tonsou (Flower Petal Escape)**" said Naru dispersing into sakura petals.

"Where did she go?" asked Kiba.

"Right behind you two" said two Narus at the same a kunai next to their necks.

"A bunshin" whispered Hinata

"Admit defeat" said Naru

Putting a little force she did a minor injury to their necks.

"Hai we accept defeat" said both of them.

"Winner Naru Uzumaki"

"Ok who's next?" asked Naru

"Come on guys! We need to beat Naru to bring her back with us!" said Ino dragging Choji and Shikamaru by their collars.

"Tch.. Troublesome blonde.."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"So how do we start this Shika?" whispered Ino

"We should start with our main plan" said Shika

"**Kage Mane!**" Shikamaru said forming the hand seals needed.

"Capture:Success" "Go Ino"

"Hai" "**Shintenshin no Jutsu(Mind Body Switch)**"

After that Ino's body fell to the ground.

**Inside Naru**

"What the heck is this?" said Ino noticing the forest

"**Who dares enter this mind?"**

Then all Ino saw was a giant fox with 9 tails after that she was returned to her body.

"Ino what happened?" asked Shikamaru

"There was something scary in there"

"Ok then Choji grab her so we can end this troublesome fight."

"Hai" "**Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-Size)**" then his hands grew big.

He "tried" to grab Naru but she dissipated into air then next thing they knew they had Naru clones next to them.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Explosion)" **

**BOOM**

The teams saw team 10 flying out of the clearing.

"Winner Naru Uzumaki"

-**LINE BREAK-**

"Who's next?" asked Naru bored.

"then it all depends on us then?" asked Sakura.

"Hn"

"Fight!"

Sakura charged at Naru with her chakra infused punch but missed instead creating a crater were Naru was.

"Scary" was all Naru said.

"Tch, dobe come out and fight you won't fool me with a clone." said Sasuke

Then Naru poofed away. They saw someone out walking to them.

They saw Naru grinning.

"Never really fooled you huh Sasuke?" said Naru

"Get the henge of dobe"

Naru ignored the last sentence then continued standing there in the middle.

"What I thought we were gonna fight teme?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan then began whispering to Sakura about the plan.

Then after Naru blinked she saw Sasuke next to her with his Kusanagi to her neck.

"Give up dobe" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Teme" was all he heard then he saw that he was next to Sakura with his Kusanagi to her neck.

"Hey Teme!, I should be your target not your teammate" said Naru shouting from afar.

'How did that happen' thought both Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke then heard "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu ( Great Fireball )**" they saw a giant fireball headed their way he grabbed Sakura then jumped out of the way.

After that he saw Naru with a rasengan on her hand charging at them mostly at him.

Without any options left he used Tsukiyomi on Naru.

After that Naru stopped. After a few seconds blood splattered out of her body large wounds surrounding her body.

"NARU!" Everyone shouted except for Sasuke who was shocked to use Tsukiyomi on a former teammate.

"Tch Teme, desperate of winning" said Naru standing up holding her right arm which was bleeding badly.

Her chin was dripping with her blood and her legs were somehow burned her right arm was bleeding intensely while her left arm was still bleeding but less injured.

"Guess I have no choice then." after that she fainted then **POOF** the henge dissapeard revealing Naru with an eyepatch at her left eye and she had fresh wounds on her body which was not even caused by Sasuke's Tsukiyomi.

"She was already bleeding before fighting us" said Sakura as she examined Naru.

Naru was now supporting still blonde hair, three whisker mark on each cheek but when she opened her eyes ( mostly eye because of the eyepatch) it was now onyx black like Sasuke's.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Ughh where am I?" asked Naru waking up.

She sat up then looked around seeing white walls, white ceilings, then a flower vase with flowers in it.

She recognized it as the hospital but what seemed familiar was her surroundings. To break the ice

She saw the door opening revealing a blonde busty woman.

'I'm so dead' was the only thought Naru was thinking her mind.

"I see that you're awake" said Tsunade with a evil look plastered on her face.

Naru gulped. 'I didn't even get to write my will'.

Suddenly Tsunade hugged Naru tightly.

"Ack! Oba-san I – can't! -" said Naru turning purple.

(What is it today that people started giving Naru "death" hugs?)

"What did you say Naru?" said Tsunade releasing Naru

Naru finally free of the "death" hug scurried to the edge of her bed until she fell on the floor.

"What are you doing Naru?" asked Tsunade confused.

'Trying to avoid death' thought Naru

"Ohh I just fell he he he" said Naru chuckling nervously.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Naru

"About a week." "I was worried when I saw out cold on Kakashi's shoulder"

Tsunade was walking out of the room but before she left said something to Naru

"Welcome back to Konoha" with an evil smile.

Then she left.

'Why does she keep on having that creepy evil smile?' thought Naru

"**Because you never sent her a letter maybe?"**

'Shit I'm so dead. ' was the only thing running in her mind right now.

**FINISHED**

**HELLO EVERYONE! THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY BUT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT MY STORY IT SOMEHOW MOTIVATES ME INTO CONTINUING WRITING IT. AND I JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW MANY READ IT.**

**Signed**

**xXtoDeathXx**


	5. Beginning of a New Day

This is my first fic so no flames at the review (if I get some reviews)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**THIS IS A REWRITTEN CHAPTER 5 SORRY FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER 5 IF RUSHED THE PAIRING.**

**This is a Femnaru fic so if you don't like it then don't read it at all.**

Summary:  
>Naru getting banished after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of Death she discovers her family secrets.<p>

All the Rookie 9 are ages 19 except for Naru she is 18 years old.

Kyuubi here is a girl just so you know

'thoughts'

_Italics are the flashback or memories._

"**Kyuubi talking"**

On with the story now

**-LINE BREAK-**

_Beginning of a New Day._

**In the Hokage Tower**

"Hey oba-chan why am I in Konoha anyways?" "Didn't the Council banish me?"

"They removed the order that they banish you because you are a "needed" asset in this village."

"I can still leave this village because I'm not a _ninja _anyways" said Naru

"We miss you a lot Naru please stay for us so don''t leave." pleaded Tsunade

"Did you know that when I was on my way here a LOT of people were glaring intensely at me."

"They are still the narrow-minded civilians who lives in Konoha forget about them just stay."

"Okay but I'll give 3 months and if I ever get the feeling that everyone hates me being here then I'm out of here in a blink." said Naru jumping off the window.

"I need some sake" said Tsunade "I know you're there so come out Jiraiya."

"I still can't hide from you Tsunade. How do you detect me?"

"I can detect your "pervertness" a mile away." said Tsunade annoyed.

"I have an idea how to get Naru to stay here permanently."

This made Tsunade listen to Jiraiya.

"How?"

Jiraiya made a creepy smile then whispered to Tsunade which made Tsunade shocked but happy at the idea.

**-I AM A LINE BREAK-**

Naru was currently staying at Sasuke's house because her apartment got burned after the banishment.

She can't stay at Sakura's home because her mother was against it.

She can't stay any of the Rookie 9's home because she might be a disturbance.

So she only had one choice left to stay at her teammate's house which was Sasuke.

She was currently unpacking her things putting them in their respective drawers and cabinets.

Her room was located next to Sasuke's room because of what Sasuke said that "You might get lost like the time you got lost in a hotel."

The thing that shocked them both that she didn't even retaliate with insult or whatever, she just nodded.

After unpacking she went to her bed just to take a nap.

_Naru's dream_

_She saw Saske next to her at the bed._

"_Hey darling" said Sasuke_

_which shocked Naru but what Sasuke did was the most impossible thing to happen to them_

_He kissed her passionately._

_Then she felt his tongue looking for entrance which she opened her mouth in response._

_After that Naru just melted into the kiss._

"_Naru" "Hey Naru"._

_Then she woke up_

"Huh?" she heard Sasuke calling for her but she feels something wet under her groin.

She felt her blood coming into her cheeks after the dream..

**-LINE BREAK-**

_"Why would we abolish our banishment of Naru Uzumaki?" said the Council_

"_Because she hasn't done anything bad from the very beginning she was born" said Tsunade_

_Sasuke was in this meeting for he has to attend it because of being the "Last Uchiha" meaning he is the new head of the Uchiha clan._

"_I think we should abolish the banishment order" said the Hyuuga clan head_

"_I agree with the Hyuuga, what did the girl do to get banished" asked the Aburame clan head _

"_She is the Kyuubi! There is no other evidences needed to banish the monster." shouted a council member._

"_What are you idiots? She IS the container of Kyuubi not the Kyuubi itself." _

"_Troublesome geezers"said the Nara clan head._

"_Let's do this in a properly civilized way we vote for it" said Tsunade_

"_Hai" was the council's response._

"_Those who object of abolishing the banish order raise your hand"_

_Almost all of the council raised there hands except for the clans Hyuuga, Akimichi , Yamanaka ,Nara, Aburame and Uchiha._

_So it specifically showed that the order was not abolished but one council member spoke up_

"_We will abolish the order in one condition" _

_All of them suddenly looked at him._

"_Let the Kyuubi marry the Uchiha." was those words that shocked everyone in the room._

_All of the council member looked thoughtful for a moment then recognized the dirty smirk the member had._

_The Kyuubi was weak against Sasuke Uchiha because of his sharingan._

_But they didn't know that they were rivals either._

_They all looked at Sasuke who looked unfazed by the sudden demand._

"_Hn, I refuse" said Sasuke._

_"Then the order still continues."_

_"I refuse to marry the dobe, but she is once a kunoichi of the village and she will always be the kunoichi of Konoha." said Sasuke._

_Since every part of the civilian council follows the proclaimed "Last Uchiha" they abolished the banishment._

_"Tch, Troublesome." said the Nara clan head named Shikaku._

_"On the good side we got our children's friend back" said the Akimichi clan head named Chouza._

_"Hn"_

_**-**_**LINE BREAK-**

"Hey teme, where are we going?" asked Naru

"Hn, to go meet the Hokage" said Sasuke.

**In the tower**

"Hey oba-chan!" said Naru

She dodged a flying chair flying straight to her.

"Hey gaki, How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" said Tsunade annoyed.

"You never did." replied Naru nonchantly.

"Naru Uzumaki, I have some news for you" said Tsunade seriously putting the warm atmosphere aside.

"What is it?" asked Naru sitting in front of the desk next to Sasuke.

(How did he get there? And how many chairs are in the room anyways? Well who knows?)

"You are to stay at this village or else." said Tsunade.

"What are you saying? I was dragged here even when I was unconscious"(Did I spell it right?) said Naru

"They were orders from Godaime-sama to bring you here even if against your will and since you were out we dragged you here." said Sasuke

"Yes, it is true I ordered them to bring you here even if against your will." said Tsunade.

"Fine, then what I said means nothing then?" asked Naru

"Yes, you will stay in Konoha _permanently" _said Tsunade.

_**That Night**_

_They were on the table eating their food made by Naru._

"So what did oba-chan to get me back here?" asked Naru.

"Hn"

"Teme, at least speak 4 words"

"You are a dobe" (Yup exactly 4 words.)

"Teme" growled Naru.

Sasuke left Naru alone on the table after finishing his meal.

Naru heard a ' Thanks for the meal ' before Sasuke left.

She was now relieved that the stick in his ass was getting smaller somehow.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**Morning**

"rrring" "rriiingggg" "rriiiinggg"

"Turn that thing off" grumbled Naru hiding from the sun's ray under a blanket.

"rrring" "rriiingggg" "rriiiinggg" "rrring" "rriiingggg" "rriiiinggg"

Naru getting pissed took the liberty of destroying it via a kunai through it.

(Too much?)

Then she did her daily routine.

She brushed her hair and went to a shower.

Brushed her teeth and went down to make breakfast.

She was making some bacon and eggs and toast on the side.

After she made breakfast. Sasuke came down the stairs then started eating.

"I'm going to go do the groceries later Sasuke"

"Hn" was the usual response.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

After that she took their plates and washed them.

Sasuke left to go take a mission from the Hokage.

After everything was finished inside the house Naru left.

She was heading to the groceries but noticed that there wasn't anyone that was glaring at her.

'Maybe it's the new appearance?' thought to herself.

As you can see that when Naru was younger she was always wearing the orange jacket and pants that

said 'KILL ME I'M A EASY TARGET WITH NO STEALTH TO BEGIN WITH'.

But now she was wearing a civilian kimono that Sasuke gave her. 'Must be from his mother' thought Naru.

The usual eyepatch, the onyx colored eye and the blonde hair that reaches her waist.

Her whisker marks were receded that it was barely there anymore.

All in all she was beautiful. With the whisker marks as an exotic feature to the beauty.

She continued with the grocery shopping.

After that she went home preparing lunch for herself and then maybe take some nap or read some book later.

What she didn't know that there was three people watching her from afar.

**CLIFFHANGER MAYBE?**

**[BY THE WAY]**

**SEND ME SOME MESSAGES IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE M -RATED OR T-RATED I CAN'T DECIDE.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING I HAVE 1,400 READERS.**

**Thanks to these users who keep reading my stories.**

**Chu545 **

**cmshilly **

**Coty-kun **

**hokage of dragon **

**Kitsune Forever **

**KyouyaxCloud **

**LEEANN2002 **

**NarutoSPsyren **

**rarisa **

**waltae **

**Yoruko Rhapsodos **

**zoebeansmommy **


	6. AN NOTE

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato** **the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea** **Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha** **Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar** **the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock** **kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood** **enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane** **Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**RAW666**

**akuichimonji**

**deathNightwalker666**

**naruhina** **pwns**

**ReaperCB919**

**The Unbelievable**

**Dragon Ruler 06**

**Kusahime**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato** **the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea** **Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha** **Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar** **the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock** **kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood** **enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**YAOI FANZ**

**Lukakoolarigato**

**RyuuKitsune**

**xXtoDeathXx**


	7. Konohamaru Trio

This is my first fic so no flames at the review (if I get some reviews)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**THIS IS A REWRITTEN CHAPTER 5 SORRY FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER 5 IF RUSHED THE PAIRING.**

**This is a Femnaru fic so if you don't like it then don't read it at all.**

Summary:  
>Naru getting banished after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of Death she discovers her family secrets.<p>

All the Rookie 9 are ages 19 except for Naru she is 18 years old.

Kyuubi here is a girl just so you know

'thoughts'

_Italics are the flashback or memories._

"**Kyuubi talking"**

On with the story now

-**LINE BREAK-**

_The Konohamaru Ninja Squad._

**At Sasuke's House (maybe I should add "and Naru's"?)**

Naru arrived at Sasuke's house at 11am and went inside the house putting the groceries on the table and went straight to the kitchen to cook lunch.

After cooking, she went to the table and put up the groceries, harried with the feeling that someone was watching her ever since she got back.

She just shrugged it off and continued.

_'Sasuke might not be here for lunch though, so I'm just gonna…(sigh) eat by myself as usual'_ Naru thought.

As she finished cooking lunch, she prepared the table and sulked into the bedroom just to take another nap.

'Sasuke.. come back… soon'

**Earlier that same day**

Konohamaru was taking a walk to the Hokage Tower with his friends Moegi and Udon when He spotted a girl He haven't seen before in the village. Seeing it was his duty as a Shinobi of Konoha to protect his own village, He followed the girl to see if it was a Nuke-nin or a Rogue-nin. Following her throughout Konoha, the only place she went was the Market. Still not convinced that the girl was a civilian They followed her till they saw that she was going to the Uchiha Compound. He had thought that there were only two Uchihas left, Sasuke and Itachi. His train of thought was "just who is this girl?"

As if Moegi was reading his thoughts, "Maybe she's Sasuke's girlfriend?".

"Sasuke would never have a girlfriend or the idea of a girl being with him aside from his friends like Sakura-nee".

"Maybe she's just a housekeeper Sasuke hired to look over his house?" said Udon.

"Sasuke would never hire a housekeeper and if he did, He would really never hire a girl at that."

As they noticed some movement in the Uchiha Compound, They saw Sasuke entering his house and saw that he was talking to the girl.

"I guess Sasuke know who the girl is." At that point both Sasuke and the Mysterious girl headed out of the house and seemed to be going somewhere.

"I guess we could follow them to see who this girl is." as Udon suggested.

And that was what they did. They followed the two.

**Earlier (Sasuke's POV)**

As soon as Sasuke got back from his mission, and after some grueling moments because of the fangirls. He finally reached his house only to be welcomed of the sight seeing Naru asleep on the kitchen table with the grocery she bought earlier.

**- THIS IS A LINE BREAK -**

Naru woke up at sound of the door closing, After opening her eyes she saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Good morning Dobe"

"Teme" "I did some grocery shopping by the way since your food supplies wasn't meant for two people."

"Hn" was the usual response.

"Hey Sasuke? Can we go out somewhere today? I don't like being cooped up in one place and all."

"Sure, just to get some air for those brain cells of yours"

"Teme! I am not stupid!" was the retort.

After the bickering and the fixing of some groceries they headed out.

**Sorry for the very delayed update. I'll try to update as much as I can, More like a chapter per week or 2 maybe 3? not really sure though.**

**I got lazy and truthfully I forgot on to where the story was headed.. so.. yeah...**

**P.S. I'll try to think more juicy plots or something..and I know the chapter is short, I'll try to make up for it.**


End file.
